Talk:Sword of Kusanagi (Orochimaru)/Archive 1
Sasuke's Kusanagi Should we put Sasuke as a user of this weapon, and a picture of the sword he uses? Yatanogarasu 05:27, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Sasuke's sword is on a different page. Check the top of the article. Zaak71 (talk) 00:09, November 6, 2013 (UTC)zaak71 :Zaak71, Sasuke uses it in game Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja 5 in a Ougi performed with Orochimaru. → [[User:Rafael Uchiha|'Rafael']] [[Message Wall:Rafael Uchiha|'Uchiha']] 01:02, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Merge I think it might be a good idea to merge this article with Sword of Kusanagi (Sasuke Uchiha) and turn it into a general Kusanagi article. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 10:31, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yup... but that may just be me being bothered by Sword of Kusanagi (Sasuke Uchiha) being displayed twice... - SimAnt 13:18, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Influence I think you should add the influence just like the ones on the Yata Mirror and Yasaka No Magatama. Or am I wrong? (talk) 01:06, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :Define what do you mean by influence. Darksusanoo (talk) 01:42, August 19, 2011 (UTC) The part that says "The Yata no Kagami (八咫鏡; Literally meaning "Eight Span Mirror") is one of the Three Imperial Regalia of Japan (三種の神器, Sanshu no Jingi), together with the Kusanagi no Tsurugi (草薙劍; Literally meaning "Grass Cutter Sword") and the Yasakani no Magatama (八尺瓊曲玉; Literally meaning "Eight Shaku Curved Jewel")." Isn't this artice the sword that is mentioned in this statement? (talk) 01:56, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Explanation Why are both Totsuka and Oro's sword said to be Kusanagi ? And also what about Sasuke's sword ? Why he called it Kusanagi ? Some explanation? Thanks for answers. --Elveonora (talk) 02:50, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :In Naruto, it seems the Kusanagi is a type of swords, rather than one specific sword. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 03:16, November 10, 2011 (UTC) To add on the ShounenSuki's point, there are three known Sword of Kusanagi's in the Naruto-verse: Sasuke's, Itachi's and Orochimaru's. Skitts (talk) 03:37, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I know that lol, Im asking "why" why Sasuke referred to his sword as Kusanagi since its more akin to Asuma's knives ? According to the legend, Orochimaru's sword should be the true Kusanagi I think. If you say that Kusanagi = type of magic/legendary swords or something, how is Sasuke's special ? He does not even bothered to take it back. --Elveonora (talk) 15:39, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :The "abilities" of his sword could just not have been uncovered yet. Orochimaru never went to any lengths to get his sword back when Enma disappeared with it. But he had it in Shippūden no?--Cerez365™ 15:55, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Kusanagi in this manga is a type of sword. As for why Sasuke called his Kusanagi its because he is correct, its a kusanagi blade and as such referred to it as one. Sasuke isn't the type the care for technicalities when it comes to names anyway.Umishiru (talk) 15:57, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Orochimaru's sword is a snake, he can summon it back. --Elveonora (talk) 16:33, November 10, 2011 (UTC) should be added??? While it may have nothing to do with the kusanagi's cutting power, it should be noted that Orochimaru is able to use wind release which has the greatest cutting power of the main five elements, while Sasuke uses his lightning element to improve the cutting power of his Kusanagi. I think that at the top should be added into the Kusanagi (Orochimaru's) article, cause it uses facts but doesn't state that the Kusanagi is powered by wind chakra, but still points to the fact that both have powerful cutting abilities..... Deathmailrock (talk) 22:51, April 14, 2013 (UTC)DMR Pure speculation. Kusanagi's cutting power has never been linked to Wind Release chakra flow. Omnibender - Talk - 22:54, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Kusanagi was stated to be sharp enough to cut diamond (monkey grandpa Enma), there goes your cutting power source.--Elveonora (talk) 12:22, April 15, 2013 (UTC) But I never said that Orochimaru's Kusanagi's cutting power came from wind chakra, just that Orochimaru used wind release and had cutting power, and that Sasuke's Kusanagi needed Raiton chakra to boost it's cutting power....... so not to state that the Kusanagi uses wind chakra but it's user can use wind chakra and another blade of the same name used elemental chakra to increase it's sharpness..... and how does Kusanagi being sharp enough to cut diamond explain how the Kusanagi is so sharp??? all that is saying is that it is really sharp, not why it's sharp, so there was no cutting power source shown (you answered the wrong question, I didn't ask how sharp the Kusanagi was) --Deathmailrock (talk) 19:00, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Did you ever see chakra flow done through the sword? The answer is no, case closed--Elveonora (talk) 19:18, April 22, 2013 (UTC)